A Rogue's Feelings
by Dave the Silvite
Summary: A wedding seems to stir up Vyse's feelings for one of his companions, but who? OneShot Original version is in the Skies of Arcadia world fanfic section. There shouldn't be any odd symbols there. REVIEWS LOVED!


A Rogue痴 Feelings

The sky was cloudless; the weather, perfect. Doves flew over Crescent Isle as the newlywed Emperor and Empress of Valua made their way to their ship. Vyse, Aika, and Fina stood at the edge of the crowd, cheering loudly and throwing confetti as the couple passed by them.

泥id I call this or what?�Aika exclaimed, very sure that she had been the first to predict something between Enrique and Moegi back when they had been in Yafutoma.

添eah, I guess,�Vyse agreed, 澱ut it痴 not like we wouldn稚 have noticed it if you hadn稚 pointed it out.�br / 的知 so happy for Enrique,�Fina said, changing the subject, 塗e痴 come a long way. When he first joined us, he was always airsick, but now he痴 the newlywed Emperor of Valua.�br / 添eah, lucky for him that we let him come with us,�Aika said chuckling slightly.

添eah,�Vyse agreed.

After the ship took off for the reception, Vyse, Aika, and Fina made their way to the Delphinus. The engines of the amazing craft hummed smoothly as it moved forward and out of the cave inside Crescent Isle. The ship glided up above the clouds and headed due east. The Blue Moon soon appeared upon the horizon. As the Delphinus descended, the scattered islands of Yafutoma became clearly visible. Enrique and Moegi痴 ship was already docked at the docks.

鏑ooks like they beat us,�Vyse said slightly amused.

徹f course, they池e the newlyweds!�Aika said sarcastically.

They made their way to the Yafutoman palace. Because the Delphinus was such a fast ship, they were the first guests to arrive. Enrique and Moegi were at the opposite wall, gazing deeply into each other痴 eyes and embracing each other very lovingly.

鉄hould we come back later?�Vyse asked comically.

Startled, Enrique and Moegi immediately let go of each other. Moegi blushed. Enrique moved forward to greet them.

滴ello Vyse, Aika, Fina. I知 glad you could make it, but why are you here so early? The party doesn稚 start for another hour and we致e only just arrived ten minutes ago.�Enrique stated.

的 guess after two escapes from the Grand Fortress, we learned to hurry a little bit.�Vyse chuckled, 典hat, and my dad always chewed me out for being late.�br / 展ell, you池e a little too early,�Enrique laughed, 澱ut better early than late I guess.�br / 添eah, but we can go see some things in Yafutoma for an hour if we池e too early.�Vyse responded

典hank you!�Enrique and Moegi responded in unison and with that Vyse, Aika and Fina left the palace.

展hy? Why am I tormented so? Seeing the one I love, but so afraid to tell�

After about an hour of wandering the streets of Yafutoma aimlessly, the three walked back to the palace.

滴ey, wait up!�sounded a familiar voice from behind them as they were entering the palace. They spun around to greet the voice.

敵ilder!�exclaimed Vyse, 的 thought the idea of marriage keeps you AWAY from the door.�br / 滴a ha,�Gilder replied sarcastically, 土ou should know that I値l never pass up a party; especially one fit for royalty.�br / 敵ilder, you値l never change.�Fina chuckled.

哲ot too soon anyway.�He responded.

敵ILDER, I歎E FOUND YOU AT LAST!�br / 填h oh! Sorry guys, I gotta go. Congratulate Enrique and Moegi for me!�Gilder said as he ran back through the door and to the Claudia, yet again evading Clara痴 grasp.

徹h, I致e lost him again!�Clara sighed.

鼎lara, why do you love Gilder so much?�Fina inquired, 滴ow did you two meet in the first place?�br / 展ell, he won my heart long ago when we were teenagers.�Clara responded, 滴e was such a charming young man. We met by chance in Nasrad back when we were teens. I was carrying a crate with supplies for my family痴 ship when it slipped out of my hands, as if fate dictated it. A young man was following his captain痴 orders and buying supplies for their ship and saw me drop the load. He ran up to me and asked if I was ok, then helped me load the supplies back into the crate and carried them to the ship for me. When I asked for his name, he said 賎ilder� Ever since that moment, I have been madly in love with him. We met secretly many times during the next few months while we were both in Nasrad. However, when he acquired his ship, the Claudia, he became very adventurous. He became very fond of the idea of 銑ove 粗m and leave 粗m� He was a free spirit and didn稚 want anything tying him down, not even me.�

鉄o, now you have to chase after him?�Fina asked, making sure all her facts were correct.

摘xactly,�Clara responded, a little out of breath from her story, 都o I値l see you three later!�br / 敵oodbye!�Vyse, Aika, and Fina replied in unison.

溺ore love? I don稚 know how long I can last. Maybe I should tell her. Maybe she loves me too��br / 

From across the room, another familiar voice hailed them. This voice, more rough than the last one.

滴ey boy!�br / 鼎ap地!�yelled Aika as she ran and hugged Drachma痴 neck, as she always did when reunited with a close friend.

滴ey Captain Drachma, how致e you been?�Vyse asked.

展ell, boy, I started up another fishin�business in North Ocean with the Little Jack. It don稚 make a ton of money, but I知 mighty proud of it.�Drachma replied.

鼎ongratulations Drachma,�Fina said, 添ou致e gotten the new start that you wanted.�br / 鄭ye Fina.�He replied.

填m, Captain.�br / 鄭ye Vyse?�br / 的知 glad you showed up. I知 sure it means a lot to Enrique too.�Vyse said.

添es, I知 glad to see you all before� he stopped.

釘efore what Cap地?�Aika asked.

哲othin�lass, nothin� Come now, let痴 have some fun while we池e here!�br / 鄭ye aye Captain!�Vyse, Aika, and Fina cheered in unison and the four moved into the crowd.

The party lasted for hours. Everyone had a good time. That is, except for one man. A man who saved the world from sheer destruction and was able to witness the wedding of one of his best friends secretly ached. A happy face and party attitude covered the pain deep in his heart. The young Legend, Vyse, was consumed by his love.

Enrique stood to make an announcement.

的 thank you all for coming to celebrate out marriage. I especially thank my good friends Vyse, Aika, and Fina whom I assisted in stopping Galcian and Ramirez痴 plan to destroy this world and making it possible for this wedding to take place.�He said, 哲ow it is time to go. Moegi and I have a honeymoon in Ixa稚aka to attend to. Until we meet again everyone!�br / And with that, the crowd dispersed. The light of the Blue Moon illuminated the night with its beautiful blue glow. Vyse and company made their way back to the Delphinus. Again the mighty ship zipped above the clouds and made its way back to Crescent Isle. The Red Moon could be seen on the horizon of Arcadia. A tiny speck could be seen below the upper clouds of Arcadia. The group had returned home.

擢inally,�Aika said exhausted, 的 can稚 wait to get some sleep.�br / 滴ey Aika, don稚 forget that we have to clean up the mess from the confetti and dove droppings from the wedding.�Vyse said humorously.

鼎an稚 we do it later?�Aika asked sounding exhausted.

敵o to bed Aika, we can take care of it.�Fina told her.

迭eally?�Aika asked surprised, 典hanks Fina!�With that, she turned and walked to her room.

Vyse and Fina cleared away the paper scrapes while recounting the events of the day gone past. Then they said goodnight and parted to their rooms just as the sun began to overthrow the moons�glow.

典ell her,�a voice sounded.

展hat? Why? Who is this?�Vyse asked the darkness.

典ell her,�the voice said again.

Vyse awoke in a cold sweat.

鄭�ream?�He said to himself, 的t was just a dream, nothing to worry about.�He paused, 釘ut I should try and tell her today. I値l just get some�ore�leep� he said and fell asleep again. Several hours later, he was awakened by the sound of the lunch bell.

鏑unch�lready?�Vyse yawned sleepily as he picked himself up off of his bed and began to get dressed, 的 didn稚 think I壇 be asleep for this long.�It was then that Vyse remembered his dream

滴mm, I think I値l try to tell her today. I mean, if we池e alone and I can gather the courage�ut for now, lunch!�he muttered as he exited the door and made his way to the tavern. The smell of Polly痴 cooking grew stronger with each step. He pulled on the door handle and walked inside.

滴ey Polly, what痴 for lunch?�Vyse inquired upon entering.

徹h nothing special, just some cooked Grule and vegetables.�Polly answered, 添ou致e been asleep for quite a while captain.�br / 展ell,�Vyse began remembering his dream, but quickly coming up with another excuse, 努ell, we did get back just before sunrise.�br / 的s that so, well then you壇 better eat up, you must be hungry if you didn稚 get any breakfast�Polly said as she placed the plate down in front of him.

典hanks Polly,�Vyse replied and began eating immediately. While he ate, his eyes shifted around the room in search of someone. Someone he treasured more than any amount of gold or riches or discovery or even his own life. Upon emptying his plate, he promptly stood up.

典hanks Polly, lunch was perfect as usual.�He said as he walked toward the door.

典hat痴 why you hired me in the first place.�Polly shouted across the room, 鄭nd that痴 why I知 still working here.�They both laughed at this.

添eah, I guess you池e right.�Vyse replied as he exited the tavern door. He looked around the small island for a while, but didn稚 see her anywhere. He finally gave up and returned to his room.

的 wonder where she could be.�He said to himself, 的 mean, Crescent Isle is really small and I looked over the entire island. Maybe I should just forget it. Hell, the odds that she actually feels the same way about me are like one in a billion. She痴 way too good for me� Vyse thought as he fell into slumber.

典ell her,�The voice sounded again.

Vyse awoke in the same cold sweat as before.

的 shouldn稚 give up so easily.�He thought to himself as he picked himself up and walked out of his room. As he made his way to the underground port, he saw Aika and Fina up on the balcony leading to the meeting room. He then walked inside the underground port. He walked toward the Delphinus. After looking at it for a minute or two, he entered the ship. Following the corridors of the craft, he made his way to the bridge. He sat in the captain痴 chair and reminisced in old memories of the hunt for the moon crystals and saving the world. He lost himself in these thoughts. Before he knew it, the sun was setting. Having missed dinner, he got up and walked out of the Delphinus. Then made his way back to his room where he fell down on his bed and immediately fell asleep.

天YSE! WAKE UP!�Aika yelled while pounding on the door, 展E GOTTA GO NOW! MARAMBA IS IN TROUBLE!�br / 展hat痴 wrong Aika,�Vyse replied sleepily as he got himself up out of the bed.

的知 not too sure, but I heard that the monsters of Nasr have started attacking the people in the city and that the Black Pirates are using this opportunity to lay siege to Maramba! Now let痴 hurry up and go!�Aika responded.

鄭lright, ready the Delphinus. I値l be right there.�br / Vyse scrambled to get dressed, then ran to the underground port. Up the ramp and into the mighty ship he went, then made his way to the bridge where Aika, Fina, and the members of the Delphinus�crew were waiting.

鄭lright,�Vyse said as he took the helm, 斗et痴 show those Black Pirates that they can稚 escape from Blue Rogues!�br / 鄭ye aye�everyone responded with enthusiasm.

The ship moved out of the cave and into the skies of Arcadia. Heading due south from Crescent Isle, they reached Nasrad very quickly. The once destroyed capital of Nasr was now renewed and bustling with activity. Vyse decided that it would be best to restock supplies.

徹kay, we need ten Sacrulen Crystals, fifty Magic Dews, twenty Riselem Crystals, and thirty Complete Kits, just to be safe.�Vyse said.

迭eally?�Aika exclaimed, 鄭ll that just to beat up some bad guys?�br / 釘etter safe than sorry.�Vyse replied.

填m, Vyse,�Fina said, 途emember, I can heal, revive, and cure everyone with Lunar Light, so I don稚 think that all of this is necessary.�

展ell, um, then maybe we can cut it down to just the Magic Dews, five Riselem Crystals, and a few Complete Kits just in case.�Vyse replied.

添es, that should be fine.�Fina said.

They walked to the item store and purchased the supplies. Then they made their way back to the docks.

展ell, I thought we壇 go broke!�Aika said.

鄭ika, you know we池e probably the richest air pirates to ever sail the skies.�Vyse said in response.

滴aha, yeah, I know. We made quite a bit of gold while collecting the moon crystals and after saving the world,�Aika responded, 澱ut we could always use more gold.�br / 鄭ika, you never change.�Fina said.

敵uess not,�she said, 澱ut no one wants me to anyway, so why bother?�br / 添ou池e right.�Fina said, 哲ow we must save Maramba.�br / 添ep.�Vyse responded.

They made their way to the bridge of the Delphinus and prepared to exit the docks. The ship moved up and spun around. Forward, through the South Dannel Straight the ship went. Through the stone reef that separated the largest desert of Nasr from the rest of Arcadia the Delphinus went. After a while, a small city surrounded by ships came into sight.

鄭lright, there痴 Maramba.�Vyse said, 哲ow let痴 show 粗m what Blue Rogues are made of!�br / 鄭lright!�Aika and Fina replied simultaneously.

The Delphinus flew forward and entered combat with a black and red painted wooden ship.

鄭lright, after all this is over, I tell her.�br / The Delphinus�mighty cannons rang out and the first ship was utterly defeated. The next ship to engage was black and purple. Again the cannons all but destroyed the little magically powered ship as it turned and fled.

天yse, this is taking too long, monsters are attacking the city too, remember?�Fina said.

添eah, you池e right Fina. Better just get 粗m all at once with the Moonstone Cannon!�Vyse responded.

The bottom of the Delphinus�tip dropped. A long hollow pole stuck out. A bright pink glow began to emit from it as energy was gathered for the attack.

溺oonstone Cannon, FIRE!�Vyse yelled as he always did.

A beam of pink light shot from the Delphinus. As Vyse turned the wheel, the ship spun and the light cut through all of the remaining ships, leaving little debris.

鄭wright!�Aika said, 哲ow let痴 get those monsters!�br / 添eah!�Vyse agreed.

添es.�Fina responded.

The Delphinus moved downward toward the docks of Maramba. Vyse, Aika, and Fina decided to change their weapons�attributes. Vyse inserted a small blue diamond-shaped stone into his cutlasses. In only a second, the blades turned a cool shade of blue. Aika did the same with a purple stone. Her boomerang began to glow purple. Fina placed another small purple stone into Cupil痴 mouth and it also turned purple. The ship docked in the harbor as they finished altering their weapons. They got off the ship and ran up the docks. Several Durel Beetles were scuttling around, apparently searching for food.

鄭lright, let痴 get started!�Vyse said calmly.

He ran up and engaged in combat with one of the strange bugs. A swarm of the creatures moved up and began attacking him fiercely.

天yse, jump!�Fina yelled.

鄭lright!�Vyse said as he jumped and grabbed hold of the nose of a Nasrean trade ship.

溺oons, give me strength!�Fina said. A purple circle with the symbol of the Red Moon glowed from beneath her while giving off a slight energy wave.

撤YRULEN!�Fina yelled, and with that, a large symbol of the Red Moon appeared under the swarm of Durel beetles. A swirling cloud collapsed into itself overhead before exploding. In a split second, the beetles were disintegrated.

展ow Fina, that was�mazing,�Aika said astonished at Fina痴 mastery at manipulating the moons�power, 塗ow壇 you manage an attack that great?�br / 的, um, well, they were attacking Vyse,�Fina responded, 的 just wanted to help.�br / 展ell thanks, I guess I kind of put myself on the spot there,�Vyse said, 的 probably should have used Rain of Swords.�br / 徹h, well, I didn稚 think you were going to, so I tried to do what I could to help.�br / 鏑et痴 finish this so we can go home.�Vyse said, changing the subject.

添eah!�Aika said.

添es.�Fina agreed.

The three ran up the stairs of the Maramba docks to the relatively small town. At the top, two Loopalons and several more durel beetles awaited them.

滴aaa OMEGA PSYCLONE!�Aika yelled as a fiery burst from her boomerang destroyed the durel beetles. The Loopalons, however, remained unaffected.

展ha?�She said in shock, 展hy? How are they�h a fire move!�She finally concluded.

的値l get them, Aika.�Fina said, 鼎upil, over there!�Cupil changed into a large claymore and sliced at the creature. However, the Loopalon dodged and moved in for an attack.

鄭aaah!�Fina cried.

All of a sudden, Vyse jumped straight up into the air. A dark cloud formed overhead. Flickering lights could be seen inside the cloud.

迭AIN OF SWORDS!�Vyse screamed.

The lights fell from the clouds in shapes of swords. They ripped the two Loopalons apart leaving nothing. Vyse ran to Fina痴 side.

鄭re you alright?�Vyse asked her.

添es, thank you.�Fina replied.

Upon opening the huge metal doors, the three found themselves facing roughly one hundred monsters. Azbeths were pecking at the citizens as Stonebeaks were kicking and dive-bombing everything. It was pure chaos.

典his値l be fun!�Aika exclaimed loudly.

鏑et痴 do this!�Vyse said eager to get into battle.

添es.�Fina agreed as they all moved into combat with the creatures.

They began their battle, fighting hard, striving to help the people of the town. Durel beetles bit at Vyse as he slashed and hacked them with his swords. Aika was getting poked by Loopalons as she desperately tried to hit them with her boomerang. All the while Azbeths and Stonebeaks pecked and kicked them. The creatures just kept coming to what seemed like no end. Enough was enough.

典hat痴 it! Aika, Omega Psyclone!�Vyse yelled.

Aika and Vyse both jumped to unbelievable heights.

迭AIN OF SWORDS!�br / 徹MEGA PSYCLONE!�br / Huge explosions shook the foundation of the city as the fire of Aika痴 Omega Psyclone disintegrated the creatures. What her attack didn稚 kill, Vyse痴 Rain of Swords finished off.

�Pant Pant�Aika said as she returned to the ground.

鄭ika, are you okay?�Vyse called.

添eah, just a little wiped from that last attack.�She replied.

鼎uria�br / 滴uh?�Aika said confused, her exhaustion gone, 徹h, thanks Fina!�br / 添ou池e welcome.�She replied.

展ell that made short work of those things, now what?�Vyse said.

展ell, I guess we can go home.�Fina said.

As the three turned and walked to the door leading to the docks, they were hit from behind. The attack knocked Fina out cold. When Vyse and Aika turned to see their attacker, they were shocked. A dragon, at least five meters high loomed above them. The two turned only to see Fina痴 motionless body laying a few meters away.

添ou池e going to pay for that!�Vyse yelled as he leapt forward, 泥IE!�br / 添ou jerk! Attacking while we had our backs turned! Take this!�Aika screamed and with that, Vyse and Aika both began attacking the dragon viciously.

撤IRATES�WRATH!�Vyse cried.

Vyse痴 Pirates�Wrath went off perfectly, however, the dragon seemed completely unfazed by the attack. The dragon lunged forward at Vyse, but he was able to dodge left just before the dragon痴 razor teeth could clamp onto his leg. Vyse and Aika continued their assault, but to no avail. As the battle progressed, Vyse and Aika grew tired.

Fina awoke to witness the fighting. Vyse then staggered onto one knee while Aika continued. Fina stood up, a little woozy, but fine all the same and ran to help. The dragon flung its mighty tail and knocked Aika back ten meters. Then it turned on Vyse. It reared its head up to deliver the final blow to the hero.

溺oons, give me strength, CRYSTALEN!�Fina cried.

Giant pointed pillars of ice shot through the dragon, piercing its scales in the chest and neck. When the icy mist from the attack subsided, the dragon could be seen, dead, in a river of its own blood.

展hoa!�said Vyse and Aika in unison.

擢ina, how did you�hat were you�ow!�Aika stuttered.

天yse,�Fina said as she ran to help Vyse up, 溺oons give me strength, Sacrulen.�br / 典hanks Fina, but are you okay?�Vyse asked as he got up, 滴ow did you manage an attack like that?�br / 填m, I知 fine.�Fina replied quietly. 展hen I saw it attacking you and Aika, I just had to do something.�br / 展ell, you were a little excessive, don稚 you think?�Aika asked sarcastically.

填m, yes, you are probably right Aika.�Fina agreed blushing.

添eah, wow� Aika responded looking at the dragon.

The three stood in awe of Fina痴 amazing skill in magic for a few minutes. Finally, Vyse spoke.

鉄hall we go then?�He asked.

填m, yes, let us leave now.�Fina replied.

添eah, let痴 get outta here before they make us clean it up.�Aika joked.

They made their way to the docks, looking for any sign of danger. Finally, after a long day of fighting, the Delphinus took flight on its voyage home. Vyse, Aika, and Fina decided it would be best to sleep during the journey, as the darkness of night had already begun to spread across the deserts of Nasr.

Vyse lay awake for several minutes, even hours. The entire time, he recalled the events of that day. The fight with the black pirates, fighting the creatures in Maramba, Fina getting knocked out, the fight against the dragon alongside Aika, Fina痴 amazing Crystalen attack�br / 展ow!�Vyse said in amazement, 妬ts just like the hunt for the Moon Crystals! That was the most fun I致e had in a long time!�br / Knock Knock

展ho is it?�Vyse asked, startled that someone was knocking on his door at this time of night.

的t痴 me�a female voice from behind the door replied.

徹h, come on in,�Vyse said.

The door opened. She stepped in, her hair down from her standard, scarecrow-like hair. She was dressed in her pajamas, but looked wide-awake.

鼎an稚 sleep, Aika?�Vyse asked.

哲ope, you?�She replied.

Vyse shook his head, 哲o, too much in one day, you know.�br / Aika chuckled slightly 添ep, a dragon impaled with ice and everything.�Vyse and Aika both laughed for a moment, but then silence came over them.

鉄o,�Vyse began after a while, 努hy did you come here?�br / 展ell, I, uh�Aika began, 的 just wanted to make sure you were alright after all that happened today, that痴 all.�

添ep, I知 fine, still stunned, but fine.�Vyse replied.

展ell, that痴 good, now I知 going to bed. G地ight!�br / 敵oodnight!�Vyse replied. With that, Aika turned and left the room. Vyse laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

展AKE UP VYSE!�br / 填m, don稚 you think we should just let him sleep?�br / 鉄leep! Its already past noon, he had all morning to sleep! We致e already been home for over three hours!�br / 填ngh, I知 up, I知 up!�Vyse responded. 典hanks for trying to get me some more sleep, Fina.�br / 展ell, you are the captain. I thought you might need a little more rest.�Fina replied.

添eah, right. Vyse, get dressed and come to lunch.�Aika said.

添eah, yeah, I知 coming.�He replied.

Aika and Fina left the room onboard the Delphinus, leaving Vyse to get dressed. Vyse pulled on his usual attire and started for the ship痴 exit. At the door to the deck, he paused.

展hat am I going to do?�He thought to himself, 鉄hould I tell her now? Should I wait until we池e alone? Can I even tell her at all?�br / All of a sudden, his questions were all answered.

的値l just tell her when it feels right!�He thought to himself. Very satisfied with himself, he opened the door, walked onto the deck, down the ramp and onto the dock of Crescent Isle. He walked up the ramp behind one of the crew痴 buildings, made his way outside into the bright daylight, and over to the tavern. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Aika and Fina were sitting at a table on the far side of the building. As Vyse moved to join them, a voice hailed him.

添ou hungry?�Polly asked.

徹h, yeah, I guess so. What痴 for lunch today?�Vyse replied.

釘aked Grule and some Loqua sound good?�br / 敵reat, thanks!�Vyse replied. He then continued toward Aika and Fina. They already had their food and were eating.

滴iya sleepyhead!�Aika shouted.

溺orning Aika, Morning Fina!�Vyse replied, ignoring Aika痴 comment.

填m, Vyse, its afternoon already.�Fina said quietly.

徹h, well, good afternoon then!�He replied, 滴ow did you both sleep?�br / 的 slept fine.�Said Fina

徹kay, I guess.�Aika said, 鉄o what do we do today?�br / 敵ood question, what do you think Fina?�Vyse asked.

展ell,�Fina started, 努e could just relax at home, or we could go sailing. Um, maybe we could visit someone that we haven稚 seen for a while.�br / 徹h, I have an idea!�Aika exclaimed, 鏑et痴 go see the old Captain Dyne!�Vyse nodded.

添eah, that sounds like a good idea. I haven稚 seen Dad in a while.�Vyse said.

�Well then, I suppose we are going to go and visit Captain Dyne today.�Said Fina.

鄭lright!�Vyse said rather loudly as he ran outside, 鏑oad up the Delphinus and prepare for departure, we池e going back to Pirate Isle!�He called. Immediately, people all across Crescent Isle began bustling around getting ready.

填m, captain?�br / 添eah?�Vyse responded as he turned around.

添our lunch is ready.�Polly said.

徹h, oh yeah, I forgot!�he said as he ran back to eat.

Back in the Delphinus, Vyse took the helm. Aika and Fina were, as always, at the controls. Don sat back with a bottle of loqua.

迭elax Don, you were sailing all night, I値l take the helm for this journey.�Vyse said.

添essir Captain�Don replied, apparently intoxicated.

鄭lright, let痴 go!�Vyse exclaimed. The engines hummed and the ship moved forward into the light as it had done so many times before. Up above the cloud layer to where no monsters could come. Over Nasrad�aramba�ailor痴 Island�angral Island the ship went, everything only small specks below. The Delphinus began its slow descent toward their destination. They had arrived at Pirate Isle.

擢inally!�Aika gasped.

展e are back.�Fina stated.

添eah, let痴 go.�Vyse said as the three stepped onto the ground of the upper dock.

The three walked down the wooden ramp leading to Captain Dyne痴 house.

天yse, Aika, Fina! Welcome back!�Dyne welcomed.

滴i Dad, how致e you been?�Vyse asked.

敵ood, good. Come in, we were just about to start dinner. I知 sure your mother can prepare more than enough for all of us.�Dyne said.

填h, okay Dad.�Vyse responded and they entered the house.

After the meal, they all sat around and talked.

鄭nd then, Fina used an amazing Crystalen attack on it. That dragon didn稚 stand a chance.�Aika recalled excitedly.

展ow,�said Dyne, 土ou must be quite a mage, Fina.�br / 哲ot really, I am just better at magic than hand to hand combat.�She replied.

鼎ome on Fina, don稚 be so modest,�Vyse said, 土ou池e the best mage in all of Arcadia!�br / 迭eally? Do you think so Vyse?�Fina asked.

泥efinitely!�he responded.

天yse is right Fina. I知 fairly skilled with magic, but you池e WAY better than me. Hell, you池e better at magic than anyone!�Aika added.

添ou are very talented, young lady,�Dyne added further, 電on稚 forget it!�br / 展ow, I didn稚 think that I was a very good mage. Thank you all for believing in me!�Fina replied very happily.

Night fell over Pirate Isle. They continued to talk about events past and what was yet to come. It grew late.

�Yawn I guess its time to call it a night, huh Fina?�Aika suggested.

添es, that is a good idea, Aika.�Fina replied, 鼎aptain Dyne, are we imposing?�br / 哲ot at all, you池e more than welcome to stay!�Dyne responded. He then turned to Vyse. 的壇 like to talk to you for a bit Vyse.�He said.

滴uh? Oh, okay Dad.�Vyse replied, 添ou two go on to bed.�br / 鄭lright Vyse.�Aika said, 鼎知on Fina, we can go to my old house.�br / The two girls then got up, left the house, and walked over to the house where Aika had lived in for so many years. Silence fell upon the room where Vyse and Dyne sat. Finally, Dyne began to speak.

天yse,�he said in a very serious manner, 土ou love her don稚 you?�br / 套�eah�Vyse replied.

添ou really should tell her, get it over with.�Dyne said, 添ou池e afraid of your friendships, right? Then you壇 best tell her alone.�br / 添eah, you池e right, but its just really hard to tell her, you know.�Vyse responded.

天yse,�Dyne said, 屠ust follow your heart and believe in yourself. You致e done so much, just let her know your feelings. I have a feeling that she knows already, but you just need to confirm it in her heart and mind. That痴 the best thing to do.�br / 的� guess, but what will she think of it? I know that she likes me a lot and, well, I don稚 want to break her heart.�br / 天yse, do what your heart tells you.�Dyne said, 笛ust be sure to remember, whatever will be, will be.�br / 套You池e right Dad�hanks!�Vyse said.

添ou池e welcome, my son.�br / Vyse got up and walked to the ladder that led to his old room. He climbed up, walked to the bed, and immediately fell asleep upon it.

The next day�br / 天YYYYSSSSSSEEEEEEE! WAKE UP!�br / 填ngh, I知 coming, I知 coming�Geez Aika.�br / Vyse got out of his bed and climbed down the ladder. He exited the front door and stepped into the bright sunlight. Aika, Fina, and Dyne stood waiting for him.

鄭bout time sleepyhead!�Aika teased,�we were about to leave withoutcha!�br / 添eah yeah, whatever,�Vyse replied, 展e池e going now Dad.�br / 敵oodbye son, and don稚 forget.�Dyne said.

Vyse nodded in response as they headed toward the Upper dock.

敵oodbye everyone!�Aika yelled as they got on board the Delphinus.

展e値l visit again soon.�Fina said.

釘ye, cya soon!�Vyse yelled as the Delphinus took to the skies.

On the Delphinus�br / 滴ey Aika, can I talk to you for a minute?�Vyse asked.

滴mm, what痴 up Vyse?�Aika asked in response.

填h, let痴 go somewhere else, where no one痴 around. I gotta ask you something.�Vyse said.

套Okay Vyse.�br / Vyse and Aika climbed to the crow痴 nest of the Delphinus.

鄭ika, can I ask you something?�br / 添ou just did, but sure, go ahead.�Aika joked.

的f a person loved another person, but the person that was loved got together with a close friend to both people, what would the first person do?�Vyse asked.

展ell, Vyse, I think if that first person really loved the second person, they would be happy with that person痴 happiness.�Aika replied.

鄭ika, are you sure?�Vyse asked.

添es, I am certain.�Aika replied.

典hank you. Let痴 get going.�He said.

徹ka�UH?�Aika exclaimed, 展hat do you mean?�br / 鏑et痴 get back down, its cold up here.�He said as he climbed back down the ladder.

典hat痴 not what I mean!�Aika yelled, 展hat was that whole love triangle thing about?�br / 徹h, nothing really, my Dad just asked me about it last night and told me to try to figure it out.�Vyse said as he raced down the ladder.

展hat was that all about?�Aika said to herself.

The trip back to Crescent Isle went pretty much uneventful, except when Don got so drunk that he passed out at the helm and Vyse had to run to grab the wheel before they sunk into deep sky. They arrived just as night was falling on the island. Everyone was exhausted and went to bed, except Vyse.

Knock Knock

滴mm, who is it?�br / 的ts Vyse, can you come out for a minute so we can talk?�br / 鄭lright Vyse.�br / Vyse made his way to the flagpole. The image of a smiling Delphinus designed by Fina flapped in the night breeze.

展hat is it Vyse�br / 的� needed to tell you something.�Vyse started, 鄭nd, I want to know how you feel about it, okay?�br / 鉄ure Vyse.�br / 展e met a long time ago. Since then, we致e done so much. We致e had adventures, solved puzzles, and even saved the world together, and, well, we致e become really close. I� love you, Fina!�br / Fina痴 eyes widened when she heard this. She smiled and hugged Vyse.

的 love you too.�She replied.

They held each other and cried for what seemed like an eternity. Then suddenly�br / 套no�

滴uh?�br / 展hat is it Vyse?�Fina asked.

的 thought I heard something.�He said as he turned his head.

With a look of shock on her face, Aika stood, not even 5 meters away.

的��hought�OOOOOO!�Aika yelled as she turned and ran for the underground docks.

鄭ika wait!�Vyse and Fina called after her. Aika ran and got on one of the Delphinus�life boats and sped off.

天yse, we have to go after her!�Fina said.

的 know, let痴 go get everyone up.�br / Vyse and Fina ran to the crew痴 quarters.

摘veryone up, we have to go get Aika,�Vyse yelled, 鉄he ran off and we gotta catch her!�br / 滴uh?�Pinta inquired.

展hat痴 up?�asked Marco.

鏑et痴 go!�Vyse yelled again, 展e have to leave now!�br / the crew filed on board the Delphinus. Tikatika and Domingo watched carefully for Aika as the Delphinus moved out. Vyse and Fina stood together, Vyse with his arm wrapped tightly around Fina痴 shoulder as she leaned on him.

的 see her!�called Tikatika, 徹ff port side, she痴 trying to get into Nasrad!�br / 泥amn, if she gets into Nasrad, we値l never be able to find her.�Vyse said.

Aika landed in the Nasrad port and took off running. The Delphinus got in close enough for Vyse to jump down. He landed without trouble and ran after Aika.

鄭ika stop!�he yelled.

哲O!�Aika screamed as she ran into the city. Vyse kept in pursuit.

鄭ika, you said yourself that the person would be happy. Why are you running?�br / 添ou jerk! I thought you wanted to be with me! You are terrible!�Aika yelled. Vyse began to sprint as fast as he could. He succeeded and grabbed her arm.

鄭ika, you池e my best friend. You値l always be my friend.�He said, 的 want you to be happy, but I love Fina. I will stay with Fina for as long as I live, but I want you to be there too. If you run away, I won稚 ever forgive you.�br / 添ou�ant me�o stay?�she stuttered.

徹f course!�Vyse replied, 田ome on, let痴 go home.�br / Aika leaned over and gazed into Vyse痴 eyes before kissing him.

鄭lright captain!�she said and ran back to the docks. Vyse followed. Fina was on her way into the city when she ran into Aika. Aika merely nodded at Fina before boarding the Delphinus. Vyse ran up to Fina.

鉄he痴 okay.�he said, 鏑et痴 go home.�

添es.�Fina replied.

They all boarded the Delphinus and returned to Crescent Isle. Vyse, Fina, and Aika got on the elevator and stood in front of the meeting room on the wooden balcony. Vyse then called out to the island.

摘veryone, I have an announcement to make!�He shouted. When everyone had come out to see what was going on, he turned to Fina.

擢ina,�he said, 的 love you and want to spend forever and a day with you. Please,�he pulled out a gorgeous ring he壇 found during their adventures as he bent down on one knee,�Will you marry me?�br / Fina痴 eyes watered up again.

添es Vyse, of course I will!�She cried out in joy.

The crowd below on Crescent Isle cheered as Vyse and Fina shared a kiss.

THE END!


End file.
